Pirates of the Carribbean: The Tale of A Sparrow
by Sayuri Rose K
Summary: After Jack went missing, the crew gets help from the one person who knows Jack the best... Takes place right after the 2nd movie, may be some spoilers! My friend Animanga Fan gave me this story so that it may be continued. Lost her muse for it. HIATUS!
1. A Twist of Fate

**Hey! Sayuri rose here. This was started by my good friend Animanga Fan, but she has lost her muse for it. So...she gave it to me! I'm gonna try my best to live up to her standards. She told me that this story takes place after the second movie. I'm not sure of what else she had in mind, so.....I'm gonna at least try my best to formulate what she was going for and then write. **

"Hey Jack, you sure we're not gonna get caught?" A young girl said to a boy who looked just like her.

"I'm sure now quite worry'in!" He snapped back. The two had snuck onboard a pirate ship and were trying to take any food they could find for themselves.

"Where is this boat taking us again?" The girl asked.

"Some place called Tortuga, once we're there we have to find our dad!"

"I wonder what he'll be like, mom always said what a great pirate he was, oh! Someone's coming!" The hid down behind two barrels.

"Who's down there?" Said a crusty, old pirate as he climbed down the squeaky wooden staircase. The young boy knelt down behind the barrels for a while watching the pirate search all over the room for him and the girl. He looked over at her and grabbed on to her shoulders.

"He's gonna keep searching until he finds us, I need you to promise me something." He said looking at her dead set in the eyes.

"What?"

"Promise no matter what, you won't leave this one spot, and when you reach Tortuga you'll look for our dad," She didn't even get a chance to answer when the boy jumped out from behind the barrels.

"So it was you making that racket,alright off to the captain with ye!" yelled the pirate as he gabbed the boy and dragged him to the top of the stairs.

"JACK!" yelled the girl, but it was to late they had closed the door and he was gone.

'_The was the last I had heard from him….until….'_

_**15 years later….**_

"Now if we want Jack we're going to have to stock up on supplies, so get what you think we need." Will said, "Let's split up, Elizabeth you come with me." He gave her what seemed like a death glare.

They walked into a near by market and looked around a bit until they saw something over in the corner that shocked them, "JACK?" they both gave each other puzzled looks.

"Jack?" Will went up to who they suspected was Jack and tapped them on the shoulder. They turned around to reveal thatthey werereally a girl. "Oh, sorry I thought you were…."

"Wait you know Jack? Jack Sparrow?" She cut him off.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Know him, I'm his twin sister….Jackie Sparrow" Will and Elizabeth both had a shocked expression on their faces.

Back at the Ship….

Will and everybody told her about Jack. About the Blackpearl, about the Aztec Treasure, Davy Jones, and most of all how he was taken down by the Kraken, and how they were searching for him.

"I wonder why the captain never told us he had a twin sister?" One of the crew members said.

"Well, we were separated when we were kids." Jackie said looking down.

"What happened?"

"Our mother was dieing, so she told us to find our father in Tortuga. A few days later she died peacefully and we set out to find our dad. We hid onboard a pirate ship that was setting out towards Tortuga. But along the way Jack got caught, and told me to find out dad no matter what."

"Did you ever find him?" Jackie shook her head. "Well we're looking for Jack, your welcome to join us," a smile swiped across her face.

"But let's get one thing, and one thing right missy," Barbossa stepped from behind the shadows, "I'd be the captain of this here crew!"

"What's with thedude and the monkey?" Jackie whispered to Will.

"That's Barbossa, he's our captain, and he's the one who needed the Aztec treasure we told you about." Will whispered back.

"Oh, well in that case," she walked up to Barbossa and took his hat off his head and put it on hers, "Now I'd be captain of this crew!"

"Have you ever been captain of a crew before, luv?" Barbossa stared at her deep into the eyes.

"No, but Jack's my brother, so I think I'd know him best!" She snapped right back at him. Just then Will's eyes wandered over to her belt noticing there was a compass on it, just like Jack's.

"Jackie, where did you get that compass?"

"Oh, this old thing, some creepy gypsy lady gave it to me when I was little, though I think it's broken, it never works." Will went up to her and looked at it.

"This could be just what we need, this could be our next lead to finding Jack!" Will blurted out. "Jackie, you really want to find your brother right?" She nodded, "Hold this and think hard about Jack, it should tell you where he is!"

She grasped it hard in her hands and thought hard about her brother and how much she wanted to see him again, "It's pointiiiiing….NORTH!"

"All men on deck! Set sail north, I'm going to find that pirate if it's the last thing I do!" Barbossa yelled ripping his hat off Jackie's head.

Jackie quickly grabbed the hat back from him and ran over to the steering wheel, "Remember, I'm the captain now!"

"Just for now, luv, but not for long," Barbossa grinned at her.

Jackie smirked back at him, then looked out at the open sea. She looked down at the compass, then out to sea again, "Yo ho!" she whispered as she slammed her compass shut.

**Review and I will update faster(meaning as soon as my schoolwork allows me to).**


	2. The Spirit of A Pirate

**Here's chappie 2 of what Animanga Fan had written. **

"C'mon work! Work! I said work you stupid thing!" Jackie was on the deck quietly yelling at her compass which was currently giving her nothing but trouble.

"Having some trouble, love?" Barbosa asked coming up from behind.

"Nope! It's all good here!" She said trying to act like everything was under control.

"You know where we're going?" He asked giving a menacing smile.

"Of coarse I do! Why wouldn't I? After all I am captain!" Barbosa just laughed to himself as he turned around and walked away. "Work you lousy piece of junk!" She went back to yelling at it once he was out of sight. Just then the boat seemed to rock out of control throwing everyone on board off balance.

"What's going on!?" Will shouted coming on deck.

"Ay! Seems we have some company!" One of the crew men shouted in reply as another boat starting pulling up next to theirs.

"Hello there!" A familiar voice greeted. Will and Elizabeth went over to the edge to see who it was.

"Oh no!" Elizabeth groaned under her breath.

"Who's that?" Jackie came over to join them.

"That's Norrington! The one we told you bout!" Elizabeth replied disgusted.

"Oh…..OH! That's the Norrington who wanted to marry you!? He's so old!" She replied a little louder then she should have.

"Yes, and that would be Commodore Norrington to you, you filthy pirate!"

"Commodore Norrington!?"

"Since when are you commodore again!?" Will shouted shocked.

"Since I gave the Commander something very important! Now answer this, why are you and Ms. Swan sailing with these filthy pirates!?" **(Yea, the little short guy I'm calling Commander for now, if anyone knows what he's really called, or his name, plz tell me! Thanx!)**

"We're looking for Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth snapped back at him. Will seemed to look slightly annoyed that she was so quick to answer.

"Jack Sparrow!? You're wasting your time! I hear he's dead, better off if you ask me!?"

"Better off dead!?" Jackie shouted in an angered tone. Quickly she grabbed the captain's hat off of Barbosa standing next to her and climbed up onto the railing on the side of the boat. She grabbed a rope off to her side and swung over to Norrington's ship. "Don't you dare talk that way about one of the greatest pirates to ever exist!" She shouted in his face.

"And who might you be?"

"I am Jackie Sparrow! Jack sparrow's twin sister, and the third greatest pirate to ever sail the open seas!"

"Third greatest?"

"Yes, the second greatest is my brother and the first is my father!"

"You're father, huh?"

"That's right!"

"Well then in that case!" Norrington snapped his fingers and quickly all the people on the ship lunged at Jackie and held her down as they tied her up.

"JACKIE!" Everyone yelled as Norrington's ship pulled away.

"Quickly follow that ship! We need to get that girl back!" Barbosa yelled at one of the crewmen as they turned the wheel as hard as they could. Elizabeth and Will looked at him with shock that he actually wanted to HELP her. "Well what are you two standing around looking at!? Hoist the sails, we have to catch up with them!"

"Right!" They shouted as they took off.

'_If I lose her I'll never get to Jack Sparrow! And I still have unfinished business with him!' _Barbosa thought to himself.

"Go put her in my quarters, everyone else stop them from catching up!" Norrington ordered his men.

"Yes Sir!"

Jackie woke up hours later finding herself tied up to a chair in front of a table with a whole dinner spread prepared on it.

"Ah, I see you've woken up, my men must have accidnetaly knocked you out." She looked over to see Norington dressed nicely coming over to her.

"Where's my friends!? And why did you capture me like this!?"

"Your friends we lost track of, as for capturing you, it's because without you there's no chance of them finding your brother."

"Why? Why don't you want us to find Jack?"

"Because the world is changing, the world is becoming a smaller place, and pirates like you and your brother need to find a new place in life or you will wind up dead! The fewer pirates the better, so as long as Jack isn't around that's one less pirate to worry about!"

"You're wrong! Pirates like me and Jack will always be around!"

"Hah! What could possibly make say that?"

"Because pirates can out smart people like you, like this…" Just then she rocked her chair forward and flipped over onto the table. (Still tied to the chair) She slid the rope across the side of a knife as she broke free she hopped over to the other side of the table. She quickly ran over to an open window and stood on the windowsill looking over at him.

"Even if every last pirate dies, the spirit of the pirate will live on for generations to come…." Was the last thing she said looking him strait in the eyes as she fell back into the ocean below. He quickly ran over, but all he could see was the dark, angry sea below. Jackie was nowhere to be seen in the ocean below……

**I'm going to try to pick up where Mere left off. I hope that I don't screw this up. Review.**


End file.
